wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Malignant Spirits
Important Note: At the moment, this is a heavily outdated source for information on the Malignant Spirits, with most of their recent history not added in and parts of old lore that have since be omitted still lurking around somewhere in here, as I have since become disinterested with working on the wiki. For now, watch their Homebrew of the Week video or just ask me stuff through the homebrew discord if you're that interested, it's not hard to identify me with how much I talk about them. The Malignant Spirits '''are a former half of the Loyalist Adeptus Astartes Chapter '''Wardens Vigil, and have devoted their every man and day to the worship of Khorne. The Malignant Spirits bathe in blood and battle, and if there cannot be any battle, then they make battle between themselves, as Khorne does not care from whom the blood flows, only that it does. Their Warlord is Illiath, who resides within the Bloodveil Fortress upon the Daemonworld of Khraken. He prides himself on the suffering and death of his foes, and sometimes even engaging in more emotional forms of torture. The Malignant Spirits had split from the Wardens Vigil after Illiath and the Wardens Vigil Chapter Master, Illeus Kren, had a large dispute ending up with Illiath revealing his allegiance to the Blood God. They immediately engaged in a duel upon the planet of Fortrasil, with the Chapter splitting 51(MS)/49(WV) and both retreating to their faction lands to consolidate power. Illiath has taken a great liking to World Eater iconography, and placed many on his Cataphractii-pattern Terminator armor. Recently, the Malignant Spirits have lost their home and most of their equipment. Driven out of the Eye, they transformed into a roaming force of destruction, annihilating all in it's path. Illiath has declared a new age for the Malignant Spirits, an age of untold death. They roam mostly around the outskirts of the Cicatrix Maledictum, eating any world that gets in their way. With their fleet in almost constant disrepair, and the Aspersos Maculis Sanguinem, formerly known as the Conqueror before Illiath stole it from Kossolax, being the pride of this fleet, all possible repairs are funneled to the Aspersos, with other bands of Chaos Marines hired or assimilated into the warband, along with their ships. Chapter History Humble Beginnings The Malignant Spirits began as a part of the Wardens Vigil Chapter, a chapter created to keep the Cadian Gate loyal to the Imperium while other Chapters defend against Black Legion assaults after a Chaotic incursion from within that almost compromised the gate. They were granted the world of Baathyialae as a homeworld and created the Fortress Monastery which they dubbed Heresy to the Torch. After safeguarding the gate for several millennia, they had arrived on the world of Fortrasil to root out a Chaos Cult dedicated to Khorne, who's destruction was considered critical in the continued operation of Cadia. Captain Illiath of the then-unnamed 1st Company was finishing purging a Chaos Undivided Cult around 50 years, in late M38, before they went to Fortrasil. They resided in an abandoned castle that the medieval populations worshiped as the resting place of the Emperor's true form. The cult had delved into the dark depths of the Castle and brought back the supposed word of the Emperor, telling them to turn to Chaos to unify the planet. The Wardens Vigil heard of this before the Inquisition, and deployed Illiath and his Soncreatu Penatentae units to the world. Illiath ventured into the castle to root out any remaining heretics, but instead he found a ritual site. He attempted to burn it, but was compelled towards it. He completed the ritual, and was taught the folly of the Imperium. The 4 Gods vied for his service, but it was the Blood God that caught his attention. He returned a servant of Khorne, and created the Red Halos within the 2nd Company, his secret supporters. Brother Ardurus, Captain of the 2nd Company, joined him along with Brother Iries of the 5th Company. His 2nd-in-command within the 1st Company, Brother Braoekais, however, defied him, but was unable to reveal the secret under the threat of being eliminated and him being written off as a blaming heretic. He and his fellow loyalists watched in despair as Illiath corrupted up to half the Chapter before the Fortrasil Tragedy. His Red Halos spread from the battle-hardened brothers of the 4th Company, the Centurius, ''to the scouts of the 10th Company. Those 50 years passed, and at the dawn of the M39, loyal and corrupt alike were sent to Fortrasil. Upon their arrival at Fortrasil, Illiath silently deceived Kren at every turn. He sabotaged vehicles, and slowly murdered loyalists around him, blaming it on the world's hazards. When they arrived at the main base of the Cultists, Illiath stopped Kren. Kren, irritated at the constant delays, asked Illiath to explain himself in a rage. Illiath tried to divert the force to another, insignificant location to further stall. Kren was catching on by now, and asked why Illiath would suggest such a worthless place. Illiath, surprised at Kren's knowledge of it's worthlessness, had nothing left he could do. He unsheathed his Relic Power Sword, and announced his allegiance to the Dark Powers of Chaos and Khorne. The Red Halos gunned down their brethren, and Kren was forced to retreat. Following him through the thick jungles of Fortrasil proved difficult, so they called for extraction. After they were picked up by Thunderhawks, they saw the battle happening below. Fortrasil was being torn to shreds by warfare. Illiath reveled in the bloodshed he had wrought the planet into. Khorne would be most pleased. All Red Halos boarded transport ships and returned to their Battle Barge before beginning complete orbital bombardment on the planet and retreating into the Warp when nothing was left. In the Warp, they came across a ripe world. Morphed and shaped beyond human conception, flowing with blood that covered every inch of the planet's surface. They would make this hellish land their home. They stationed their fleet above it and descended upon the world. Illiath dubbed it Khraken and addressed his corrupted armies as the new Chaos Warlord of the 'Malignant Spirits'. From then on, they began turning Marines into Berzerkers with the Butcher's Nails, and began constructing Bloodveil Fortress. Many millennia have passed since. The Malignant Spirits have carved deep wounds into the Imperium several times over. The destruction caused by their warriors is and will be unending. Illiath plots with his closest advisors, while the Wardens Vigil are always on the lookout for their former brothers. They have seen recent action at Vigilus, unbeknownst to the Wardens Vigil. Where Illiath will strike next is unknown to all but the Malignant Spirits... War Unending At least, this is what the Imperium of old believed. Mere months after the Second Siege of Khraken, Illiath destroyed both Khraken and Bloodveil Fortress in his eternal quest for bloodshed, sending the Malignant Spirits down a seemingly never-ending trail of loss after loss after loss. Pouncing on the opportunity, several Chaos Warbands attacked the supremely-weakened Spirits Chapter Homeworld '''Khraken' - Khraken is a Khornate Daemonworld, with an uncountable number of sacrificial areas and an endless amount of blood pouring from the countless deaths of what can loosely be called "citizens" located there. The natural Daemonworld part of Khraken is called Section 0, is the most lawless area on the world, and considering this is both Khorne and Chaos, then no sane mortal, not even the one with the strongest of wills, can enter the world and come out still sane or still alive. Fortress-Monastery * Bloodveil Fortress '- An almost planetwide fortress, Bloodveil covers most of the Daemonworld of Khraken. The City-Fortress is divided into 8 sections, each with their own unique way of worshiping the Blood God. The Sections are each in pairs of 2, with them being separated by the castle of the guarding subfaction assigned, with each getting more Khornate and complex in nature. The outermost section, Section 1, is the Outer Blood Ring, and like their name-relatives in the Inner Blood Ring, drink the blood of an expansive moat 8 times every day to worship the Blood God. Section 2, the Inner Blood Ring, is past the walls of the Blood Castle, a large castle that houses the part of the Malignant Spirits that control Sections 1 and 2, the Sect of Flowing Blood. Section 1 looks like an ancient village, but with more of Khorne's influence planted in it, and Section 2 looks like what can be called a "city", but once again with more of Khorne's influence and metal. Sections 3 and 4 are Skinwall and Flesh City, and are controlled by the Sect of Flayed Skin. Following their sectionmates, they worship the Blood God by nailing 8 fresh skins to any wall and writing 'Blood for our God' 8 times per skin each day. Sections 5 and 6, Bonechamber and Skullcrawl, are controlled by the Sect of Bones Breaking. They sacrifice to Khorne by constructing 8 replicas of human skeletons, ranging from fetuses to adults, and forming them into a chair before eating them. The final 2 sections, Section 7, Origin of Malignance, and Section 8, Bloodveil Citadel, are controlled by 2 different sects. Section 7 is controlled by the Sect of Chaotic Malignance, and Section 8 is controlled by the Council of Illiath. Despite their separation, they worship Khorne the same. They throw 7 Imperial children into a firepit, and when the screaming starts, they throw an ashamed warrior into the pit, making 8 sacrifices, and he kills the 7 children before they succumb to a non-sentient killer and then kill themselves. They are all burned, and the ashes of the children are sprinkled across the next world they attack. Section 7 keeps the warband's military in shape, while Section 8 holds the warband's commanders. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks * '''Blooded One, Khornate Warlord '- A title held exclusively by Illiath, and that isn't going to change soon. The holder of this title must be a strong and capable leader, a bloodthirsty killer, and have a well-deserved high status within the eyes of the Blood God himself. * 'Bloodleader '- The highest of the few organized ranks, you must be in the very "good" graces of Illiath to even have a try at this title. They command 1/3rd of the Half-Chapter's forces, organize the suffering 'entertainment' of the warband upon Khraken, and have a little more complicated job than the others. Specialist Formations * 'Krakens '- Vile masses of tentacles and large maws, these specially morphed Warpspawns have been moved into the select role of guarding the Outer Blood Ring, Section 1 of Bloodveil Fortress. They form 8 layers of a ring around the City-Fortress, and guard against any possible threat, if one can even exist. Since Warp-spawndom can only be attained through negative means, whether displeasing Khorne or not having the power of will to survive the transformation into a Daemon Prince, they have been forced to take up this role for the rest of their eternal days for bringing shame to themselves. All of those transformed into these spawns were destroyed with Khraken. * 'Black Claws/Illiath's Carnage '- Elite members taken from the Teeth of the Chainaxe. Honor guard of Illiath, clad in World Eater Terminator Armor. Equipped with chainfists that hold chainaxes. Honed into the most dangerous killers in the galaxy. * 'Teeth of the Chainaxe '- Abhaos Iries' honor guard. Children stolen from Imperial worlds put through gruesome, torturous games. If worthy in Abhaos's eyes, they are taken and their souls are pledged to Khorne immediately after they go through the game. When the time is right, they are taken once again from their dark cell and transformed into Space Marines, usually very sloppily, resulting in death most times. Those who come out join the ranks of the Teeth and become dangerous and effective killers. * 'Dragonkin '- Special detachment of Warp Talons that ride on Heldrakes. Appear behind enemy lines and drop from their mounts. Heldrakes provide strafing runs or clear the skies while the Warp Talons demolish the ground. * 'Daemontanks '- Special detachment of ancient and new tanks alike, malformed by daemonic entities of the Warp. Supported by Daemon Engines of all types. Annihilate enemy armored units before leading the infantry into the main assault. * 'Bloodknights '- Inside of the mind-bending and maniacal forges of Khraken's underbelly, Kalbodok Aidrok was hard at work. After many iterations, he perfected the design of his very own Daemon Engine; the Bloodknight of Khorne, a vicious monstrosity of gore manifested. Taking inspiration from Imperial Knights, he improved upon the design. The last design before he made the final one was turned into something else, a Skullknight of Chaos. Bloodknights of Khorne are towering entities. Their massive shoulder pads serve as protection as the mass of wires and metal moves underneath, turning the behemoth's chain weapons onto their assailants. Normal Bloodknights are equipped with 4 Knight-grade melee weapons, preferably chain weapons. However, if Kalbodok is lucky enough, he will get the chance to ensnare a Bloodthirster itself into the Bloodknight's hull. For these Bloodknights, the left arm is replaced by the arm of one of these mighty Greater Daemons, which holds an almost exact replica of an Axe of Khorne. Skullknights are an alternative version, distributed to specially chosen warbands of Chaos Undivided. Most Skullknights are armed with 2 ranged weapons and 2 melee weapons, or 4 melee weapons. Everwar Formations *'Ashes of Illiath '- Following the onset of the Everwar, the warband would lose many of it's specialists to either death or in favor of more insane slaughterers, however the position of honor guard would never be dissolved. The Ashes of Illiath fill the old role of both the Teeth of the Chainaxe and Black Claws, plus being bodyguards the for Kalbodok Aidrok who never had bodyguards of his own. *The D Order of Battle Headquarters * 'Bloodveil Fortress '- Bloodveil also acts as a headquarters for the Malignant Spirits. It can deploy troops and fleets through the Eye of Terror and the Cicatrix Maledictum to bring terror to the Unbloodied-Emperor's slaves. As a defense against possible invaders, Bloodveil is equipped with numberless weapons, ranging from manned anti-vehicle turrets to anti-orbital cannons, and every Sect garrison patrols daily and are always on high alert. Companies The Warband doesn't keep organized groups of soldiers, other than their specialists, rather throwing as many murder machines as they can until the world breaks. This has not changed with the arrival of the Everwar. Chapter Culture Members of the Malignant Spirits have a strong desire to inflict suffering and not bring death. They capture children from worlds and bring them to Khraken, then starve them beyond what is humanly possible, with captured Tzeentchian Sorcerers forced to bend the warp to keep these children alive while they fight over the rotten remains of different races. During all of this, Malignant Spirits shout and throw various objects at them, such as corpses, permanently damaged personal belongings, and generally just broken, killed, or destroyed things that the children were found to be close too. The one that comes out on top is usually pitted in a fight with the Bloodleader Terminator Abhaos Ireis, Daemon of Pain, and finally die. These games advance in stages as the food grows more and more scarce. It's a musical chairs situation, where there's never enough for everyone and they must kill the person left behind. To offset this desire, sacrifice to Khorne in battle or in official practice is of utmost importance. To differentiate between new recruits and members who have fought in at least one battle, there is no official iconography. Instead, the new recruits paint the symbol of Khorne in blood on their shoulderpad, marking their participation. How dry the blood is indicates how long they've been in service. Another sign of passage into the warband would be the practice of draping skin onto one's weapons. Everwar Culture Much of the warband's culture has been lost to the Everwar Age, the only piece remaining being the process of turning children into berzerkers, however it occurs very rarely due to absorbtion being the best option for keeping up numbers and the games are much, much more compartmentalized due to the limited space within the Mors Incarnatum. Chapter Belief The Malignant Spirits believe that Khorne is the almighty ruler of Chaos, and the ultimate ruler of the galaxy. They fight so that he can become the figurehead of the galaxy, and conquest out into other galaxies, becoming, essentially, Khornate Space Marine Tyranids who ravage surrounding galaxies in the name of the Blood God. Their loyalty is unquestioning, and defection to the other Gods is unheard of. Khorne is the ultimate fate for the galaxy, and they wish to be there when that fate comes true. Chapter Gene-Seed The warband shares it's predecessor with it's original Chapter, the Wardens Vigil, both of which are Black Templar descendants. Since their conversion to Chaos, they have begun directly integrating World Eater geneseed. Primarch's Curse: While not necessarily a curse, the integration of Berzerker units facilitates the use of the Butcher's Nails from the World Eaters. Notable Campaigns * '''First Siege of Khraken (998.M41) '- Khraken was shot out of the warp, exposing it to attack. A nearby Wardens Vigil fleet spotted the planet, and called for reinforcements. The Siege of Khraken had begun. While Illiath was preparing to join Abaddon the Despoiler on his 13th Black Crusade, Khraken was spit out of the warp. There was a nearby Wardens Vigil fleet, and it wasn't long until it was spotted. When reinforcements arrived, they came to see the fully assembled fleets of both the Malignant Spirits and the Zealots of Isfret. They immediately engaged in battle, with the Wardens Vigil sending forces planetside. Chapter Master Illeus Kren was heavily wounded when his Battle Barge, ''Unknown by Emperor, got into a duel with the Aspersos Maculis Sanguinem. After this, the forces of the Pleasured Partakers and the Black Deaths arrived and begun fighting both forces. The final force was that of the Cosmos Fists Space Marine Chapter, turning the Siege into a 2v2v2 battle. Khraken was successfully defended, and all 4 warlords went on to join forces in the 13th Black Crusade. * 'Founding of Agony Deception (872.M39) '- Upon their first emergence from the Eye, they discovered the impenetrable Cadian Gate. They devised a plan to break through, although before it could be enacted, Abaddon claimed Cadia would be destroyed by his hand. Not wanting to scuffle with the largest Chaos warband, the tacticians instead looked for a way to slip past the Gate, and destroy everything around it. They came up with a brilliant idea, a massive and masterful deception. They silently hunted for Imperial Navy vessels, and slowly a collection amassed. It culminated in the capture of a stray Astartes fleet. Illiath controlled the urge to cover it in runes, and painted the fronts of the Imperial Navy ships a field green, dubbing them '''Battlefleet Eidolon, and painting the Space Marine vessels tan, dubbing them the God Angels Chapter. Placing it in the God Angels flagship, Known by All, they then travelled through the Eye of Terror. After outsmarting someone who all would’ve thought to be infinitely more competent, considering his location, they made their way through Imperial space, with the inevitability of their disguise failing coming very shortly after they managed to step into Imperial territory. Suffering many losses, all deemed unworthy of care, they finally arrived at their target: Fortrasil, now repopulated. As overwhelming Imperial Navy fleets closed in, the captured ships made a defensive circle around the God Angels capital ship. Teran and his remaining Zealots were completely forced off of Battlefleet Eidolon as losses began to mount. As the remainder of the circle was being picked off, the bomb was dropped. Immediately a blazing fireball erupted on Fortrasil’s surface, and soon none was left. The effects of the bomb were so catastrophic that the Inquisition was forced to crack down even harder than they normally do on any information that slipped out in even the slightest of cases just to maintain order and continue the negligence of Chaos. Watching the planet burn gave Illiath a happiness never felt before or again, and after they had made their hasty retreat into the Warp, he took up the title of Illiath the Desolator, he who leaves none in his wake. * Gendolin Conflict (023.M42-123.M42) '- The Gendolin Conflict was a war fought between the Black Deaths and Wardens Vigil, with the Malignant Spirits taking part in the final act of the war. It began with the Black Deaths attacking the Gendolin system not far off from Baathyialae, which had been absorbed by the Great Rift 23 years earlier. * '''War of Nightmares (???.M42) '- The Malignant Spirits took part in the war on Vigilus. Their first move in the war was to send the Dragonkin to assist the Black Legion's Raptors, Warp Talons, and Heldrakes in scouting the Upper Spires. The rest of the forces would lie in wait, and would follow the Warmaster silently when he made his appearance. Warpsmith Kalbodok Aidrok was sent elsewhere, to the planet Nemendghast to help the Master of Possesion '''Vorash Soulflayer '''and cultivate the newly corrupted forges. As the Black Legion and Abaddon engaged on the ground, Illiath stuck to his plan and followed. He strayed from the front line, taking his Black Claws and cutting through side defenses until he reached a particularly important museum. The building held an ancient relic known as the Tales of the Vigilite, or to him, the '''Almanac. After diverting the attention of the men guarding it, he and his retinue of Black Claws slaughtered their way in, destroying all who stood before them. Upon finding the book, Illiath broke it's casing and began rapidly flipping through it's pages, looking for apotheosis. Looking for something that wasn't there. After receiving nothing other than a vox transmission that told him that a hefty amount of enemy units were moving to his position, he retreated back to his camp and abandoned Vigilus for other prizes. * Last Stand of the Fightin’ 5th (116.M42) - (BEING CHANGED) '''After Illiath retrieved the sought-after Chaos Tome ‘Tales of the Vigilite’ yet faced the disappointment of no ascension, he turned his eyes elsewhere for other means of Daemonhood. An Imperial Guard Regiment known as the 5th Tysaerian Armored Guard was on its last legs, and Illiath would love the claim their blood. His fleet set off for the Hive World of Karkanda. 50 years earlier, the 85th, 667th, and 212th Tysaerian Armored had fought a Khornate Cult of Traitor Guardsmen alongside the Star Wardens Primaris Astartes Chapter in a battle known as the Bloodmaw, in reference to the Warp Rift the guard had opened. Another engagement with Khorne would be the perfect sendoff. When the Aspersos Maculis Sanguinem arrived in orbit along with its enormous fleet, they found nothing. A broken regiment with no orbital support. On the ground, the guardsmen saw their doom. The vessels darkened the sky as they began raining Dreadclaws while Heldrakes descended to take care of defensive emplacements. This regiment had fought the servants of Khorne a third time before, before the Bloodmaw, in a battle resulting in grievous casualties they called Zero Hour. Most of their number was traumatized after the fight. An Inquisitor made a deal with them, and in return for not being executed on the spot for the sighting of Daemons, they would be safe- unless one of them turned to Chaos. Even a single Guardsman turning would doom the entire regiment. This made them shy away from fighting the powers of Chaos again, but this fateful day, they would face their foe once more. The Malignant Spirits had set their sights on the 5th. Upon reaching the ground, they did not engage. Instead, they summoned legions upon legions of Daemons, ranging from Bloodletters to mighty Bloodthirsters. When the horizon became red and brass with the servants of Khorne, they began their march. They closed in on the world’s defenses, and when their figures could finally be made out by the guardsmen, they gave the Malignant Spirits the split second of paralyzed fear they needed. They rushed in, violently slashing at tanks and dead men walking. Bloodthirsters flew overhead, slamming down into the thick of the enemy lines. Defilers approached and ripped Chimeras apart. The ancient war machines of the Daemontanks advanced and tore Leman Russes to mere scrap. The warships above the planet began bombarding the cities. The bloodied forces of Khorne advanced quickly, and soon they were at the walls of the cities. Doomblaster Daemon Engines rolled to the front and began tearing the walls down, and the Daemons and Traitors rushed in even while the Doomblasters were still firing. Seeing this perfect opportunity, Illiath landed on the surface. He broke down the defensive walls, finally exposing the civilian population. He screeched a mighty scream and began slaughtering citizens. Malignant Spirits followed soon after, taking children captive to suffer the ultimate torture of the games upon Khraken. After they had pillaged all the children they could, they began slaughtering everyone else and torching the city. After a while, they were interrupted by the heroic final stand of the Tysaerian 5th. The Herald of Carnage, a leader of a large Daemon Host of Khorne, charged with the intent of taking the skull of their Field Marshall, Friedrich Eichmann. Illiath saw, and he was going to claim that skull for himself. Illiath ran into the lines of the last stand, which were currently being shredded like paper, even with the added resistance of the acceptance of death. By the time he reached Friedrich, the Herald of Carnage had already made it to him. The Herald jumped into the air, but right as he was about to stab him, Illiath impaled him on the Ad Mortem, smashed him onto the ground, and drove him into the dirt with his foot by stomping on him, banishing the Herald. For the 8.88 seconds Khorne looked down upon the small world, he was found pleased, for the blood can come from anywhere. Illiath screamed to the sky, and looked back down at the Field Marshall. He stared at him for what felt like an eternity, before finally impaling him on the Ad Mortem, smashing the side of the malformed Power Sword with him on it into the ground multiple times and using it to kill swathes of guardsmen while the Field Marshal's skeleton still laid on it. To this day, his rotting skeleton rests there, glued to the now-Daemonformed weapon, and a grim reminder to all who dare challenge the forces of the Malignant Spirits. * '''Trial of the Malignant Spirits (054.M42) - The world that once housed the Malignant Spirits was in ruins. Pushed out of the Eye, the Malignant Spirits hunt for a new base, not knowing the greater consequence of this grievous loss. Traversing the Warp, they come across a Space Hulk, however it already held a warband. The Space Hulk known as the Harbinger of Wrath was the home of the Trial, a warband notorious for hunting other warbands they considered weak. Knowing this but accepting the risk, the Malignant Spirits arrived to take the hulk for themselves. As they search further, Tyranids and Orks appear battling each other, and even further they found a black-colored Khorne Berzerker with a red helmet. One of the Malignant Spirits in the force spit blood on the floor, another exclaiming “Black Legion”, thinking that they were servants of Abaddon. Skullbringer’s heads started barking wildly at the Berzerker, breaking away from Illiath and tearing the marine apart. As his 3 heads reared up he could see more marines of the same color. One went to alert his brothers as the others charged, their special silence was not noticed over Skullbringer’s barking. He shredded the Berzerkers as the rest of the Malignant Spirits joined him. As they finished with the group, the Trial awoke from their slumber, both ready to protect their home, and ready to deliver punishment upon the Malignant Spirits for their defeats. Illiath stood ready with Abhaos, Skullbringer, and his brothers and ordered a slow retreat, but to make sure that they killed as many of the Trial as they could. Then he contacted Kalbodok aboard the Mors Incarnatum, their new flagship, and ordered him to blast the Space Hulk into dust. Kalbodok filtered the order to the rest of the fleet and they opened fire. Illiath and his Malignant Spirits return to a hangar where they get picked up by transports and returned to the fleet, escaping into the Warp. With this, the trial of the Malignant Spirits had begun, and with their escape they became prey for the Trial. With the threat of the Trial hunting them, the Malignant Spirits have accelerated their path of destruction. Some among them believe that Khorne himself orchestrated the event, knowing that the Trial hunting their prey and the Malignant Spirits carving up planets faster and faster would ensure a cycle of blood that would keep his power growing and growing. * The Final Battle (142.M42) - The Wardens had outlived their time. Wandering the galaxy for purpose after their only pastime was obliterated by the Despoiler, they had achieved little to regain their former glory. Kren attempted the Rubicon, and even though he came out alive, there was little to celebrate. Braeokais, the former Captain of the 1st Company, had been slain during the Second Siege of Khraken. Replaced by the inexperienced Primaris Captain Craegreht, the millennium would begin on a bitter note, possibly followed by even darker times for the Wardens. However, they believed they would prevail, as the Emperor has prevailed. This would not be so. When they received the news of Khraken’s destruction at the hands of the Spirits themselves, along with their significant weakening and their newfound prey-predator relationship with the Trial, there was no rejoice. The Wardens only continued to wander and wait until an opportunity for their redemption would present itself. The opportunity came to them, in the form of the fleeing Malignant Spirits. They appeared near the Wardens’ fleet in incredible size, their warband at numbers unheard of even at their strongest era. Engaging in battle almost immediately, the Wardens were caught off-guard but recovered quickly, intent on prevailing. The battle raged on with increasingly defensive tactics being used by the Wardens and increasingly offensive tactics being used by the Spirits. As the Wardens appeared to gain the upper hand, the Horrors and Haunted warband appeared from the warp. Claiming to have been guided by the Warp’s whispers, their lord Myengehr Hyril contacted Illiath and proposed a partnership between the ‘true sons of the blind gatekeepers’ as he worded it. They attacked the Wardens with more ferocious strikes, beating them down until they had to retreat to the planet. As the Spirits and Haunted advanced, the Trial finally caught up with the Malignant Spirits and found them fighting the Wardens. The Slayer intended to meet with Illiath and present a choice, however it was only present in his mind as Illiath was preoccupied. Simply observing, the Slayer sat quietly with his warband as they watched the Spirits truly prove themselves. The Slayer saw the Malignant Spirits in battle and, finally, the Wrathful Quiet spoke to him once more. Khorne deemed them worthy. With that the Trial charged into battle. But not against the Malignant Spirits, but against the Wardens. With their might added to that of the Spirits and the Haunted, the Wardens met their doom. Landing on the ground, the Spirits charged through a snow-covered mountain, tearing apart any lines of defense, most of them unfinished. They encircled the Wardens’ main base, performing rituals in the name of Khorne. The Horrors and Haunted joined them for this final strike on their parent-Chapter. Along with them came, surprisingly, the Trial, wanting to share this monumental kill between the three of them. Illiath was pleased with himself, picking up his axe and pointing towards the base. The Spirits, Trial, and Haunted charged forward, Illiath at the front not long after. The Wardens’ marines were torn to shreds, silently slaughtered by the Trial, ripped apart by the mouths of the Haunted, and killed with utmost pleasure by the Spirits. Illiath ran to Kren, them immediately engaging in a fight, Skullbringer tearing anyone who got near them apart. Kalbodok and Abhaos soon leapt into the battle, Kalbodok’s incessant whining mixing well with Craegreht’s naivety and Abhaos finally finding an opponent who was worthy of Braeokais’ legacy in Revenus Adriel. When Craegreht lay slain and Revenus gone, Illeus Kren was the only member of the Wardens Vigil left standing, a Chapter who proved themselves worthy in the eyes of the God-Emperor, however they would not be remembered. Their name would only fall under the many that have become extinct, and the many that suffered at the hands of the Malignant Spirits. With the battle finished, the lords signed a pact and would fight alongside each other for many millennia to come. Now, however, the Trial would begin yet another hunt, the Horrors and Haunted returned to their depraved yet Khornate acts, and the Malignant Spirits, free from their past, free from their present, and freed for their future, were ready to bathe the galaxy in blood and flames for the rest of the universes life. Notable Members * Warlord Illiath '- Illiath is the Chaos Lord of the Malignant Spirits. A frenzied killer and a once close friend of Illeus Kren, the sight of Illiath and his wrathful armies descending upon the battlefield can send innocents and poor morale forces into a blood-crazed rage for survival. Few usually escape alive, or in one piece. Before Illiath became a Chaos Lord, he was a captain in the Wardens Vigil Space Marine chapter. Upon the world of Fortrasil, Illiath stalled the advance of Wardens Vigil forces on their way to kill Khornate Cultists in the middle of a ritual. He was then further questioned by Chapter Master Illeus Kren, as the previously sent forces were cut down when they arrived to find Daemons roaming around. Kren came close to finding out the answer on his own, but Illiath would not let him have that satisfaction. He revealed his allegiance to the Blood God, and his own loyal Marines arrived to battle Kren's loyalists, in a sort of single-planet, single Chapter, mini Horus Heresy. Illiath retreated with his forces to the Daemonworld Khraken where he started constructing an almost planetwide fortress, leaving Fortrasil in ruin. When coming to battle, Illiath rides in on his Helstalker. His rage can cloud his vision as easily as it can win him victory, however, and he is far from being the absolute best warrior Khorne has to offer. * '''Bloodleader Abhaos Ireis, Daemon of Pain '- This Terminator manages the Half-Chapter's 'entertainment', and is also high in the eyes of Illiath. He inflicts almost as much fear as Illiath upon the battlefield, and the both of them together spells doom clearer than either of them on their own. Abhaos was a Sergeant, close to Captain Illiath during many of his crusades, and ultimately sided with him when he approached half of his Chapter with the fact he had turned to the side of the Ruinous Powers. He sits on Deathmantle now, the containing throne inside his flagship, ''Draco Sanguis'', waiting for the perfect time to fell the enemies of Khorne. * 'Rnkandire Dreadlord '- Elite servant of Illiath and Abhaos and commander of their honor guards. Rose through the ranks as a normal Chaos Space Marine, ultimately pledging himself fully to Khorne and becoming a berzerker. He murdered many a foe, and proved that he was one of the most loyal of Illiath's servants. He acts as an enforcer, destroying worlds when Illiath can't. His main weapon is a whip with a chain made out of human fingers linked together holding the claw of a Carnifex on the end. During a battle, he finally found his end before being possessed by the Bloodthirster of Unfettered Fury, Khar'banor. * 'Kalbodok Aidrok '- A cynical and cunning Warpsmith ascended to Lord Discordant. Gifted warp artisan, and helps maintain many of the warband's machines. Gave his Helstalker mount to Illiath as a show of good faith after he was presumed traitorous during the Founding of Agony Deception. Uses a heavily modified Maulerfiend as a mount. * 'Conqueror Adranus the Everbleeding '- Former 2nd Company Captain of the Wardens Vigil. Spearhead of the Gendolin Conflict. Joined Illiath's Red Halos inside the Wardens Vigil almost immediately, as he too had fought many Khornate cults and was slowly corrupted. His armor is that of a simple Berzerker, but his rage is tenfold from the norm. Every moment of his life he stalks the lands, frothing at the idea of a kill. Completely unable to cooperate with a larger force when engaged in battle. * 'Sheshelos Deathbringer '- After Rnkandire's demise and possession, his position was left open for quite a long time. Upon the dawn of the Everwar Age, waves of skilled killers flooded the Malignant Spirits, and eventually a replacement was found. Sheshelos Deathbringer carries dual hammer-maces, a far cry from his original autocannon armament when he was a part of the Unstoppable Hunger warband. Chapter Fleet * ''Mors Incarnatum (Desolator-class, warband flagship) * ''Praetorian Sanguine ''(Desolator-class) * ''Iram Dei Vindicem ''(Desecrator-class) * ''Ruptor Calvariae ''(Desecrator-class) * ''Draco Sanguis ''(Despoiler-class) * 2 Retaliator-classes * 3 Executor-classes * 1 Styx-class * 4 Acheron-classes * 8 Iconoclast-classes Everwar Age * ''Mors Incarnatum ''(Desolator-class, warband flagship) * ''Ruptor Calvariae ''(Desecrator-class) * '''''Draco Sanguis (Despoiler-class) * Ever-changing fleet size Chapter Relics * ''Tyrannus Praesidium ''- A stolen and modified Astraeus Super-Heavy Tank. The Malignant Spirits kept the Macro-Accelerator cannons because they were extremely effective murder weapons, despite not being that favorable, being ranged and all, and compromised by exchanging the Heavy Bolter turrets and Las-rippers with large Chainaxes. It's life was short lived, being destroyed with the rest of the Malignant Spirits' tanks when Khraken was destroyed. * ''Desolatus Incarnatum ''- A Wardens Vigil Relic Power Sword. It's original form was that of a power sword, but with a rhombus tip which was covered by feathers and resembled a bird head, with the words AD MORTEM written on the blade. After it had morphed by the energies of the warp, the blade had become crooked and DESOLATUS INCARNATUM was etched into the blade. The hilt extended and grew teeth, with a small snakelike Daemon curled around it. The Daemon's head is that of a goat skull, and it eats the souls of every one of Illiath's kills, passing them on to Khorne. The teeth on the hilt also constantly cut the daemon, spilling it's ichorous blood. The handleguard had 2 horns protruding out of it and curling inwards, with the Star of Chaos connecting the hilt and the 2 horns. The blade has a tentacle coming out of it, which grabs the head of the most notable enemy leader Illiath has killed and holds it until a new one is found. The bird tip of the blade has split open, with the bird's mouth leaking blood. Out of the head comes a double-chainaxe, with the insignia of Khorne on top. Relations Allies * Zealots of Isfret (Sometimes) - Sometimes, to the dismay and anger of the Malignant Spirits, they are forced to work with the Zealots of Isfret, a Tzeentch-based Warband with an Eygptian aesthetic (Go figure, and boy have we not seen that in a certain Traitor Legion before). Illiath has become battle-partners, not friends, with one of their Sorcerers, Teran, but would happily go to war with them if their God willed it. * Trial '- At the end of the Final Battle with the Wardens, the 3 lords of the Trial, Horrors and Haunted, and Malignant Spirits signed a pact and would fight alongside each other for many millenia. This ended the fued between the Trial and Malignant Spirits, with the Malignant Spirits proving themselves in the eyes of Khorne. * '''Horrors and Haunted '- The Horrors and Haunted were the third band included in this pact, allying themselves with the Trial and Malignant Spirits. Enemies * '''Black Deaths - A Chaos Warband pledged to Nurgle, the Malignant Spirits treat pestilence and plague as they do sorcery, a force that weaklings use to butcher enemies in dishonorable combat, at a distance rather than up close. Illiath has had a life-long rivalry with their Leader, Plaugurias Betbnas. * Pleasured Persecutors '-' 'A Chaos Warband pledged to Slaanesh. As Worshipers of Slaanesh, every single Malignant Spirit hates them with all of the hatred not directed at their current murder victim. Illiath especially hates them, and they are usually the main target for Illiath's Blood Hunts. Their leader, the forever pleased Guaghor Mriel, is extremely cowardly. * '''Zealots of Isfret (Sometimes) '- When they are not forced to work with them, they will actively go to war with the Zealots, as they see them as any other of Tzeentch's great pawns. Vile sorcerers who kill from afar, and rely on their cowardly magicks to fell their enemies rather than a trusty and bloodied Chainaxe. * 'Night Lords and Drukhari '- The Malignant Spirits absolutely loathe raiding and pillaging, so they've gone out of their way to murder any nearby Night Lords or Dark Eldar with immense abhorrence. * 'Imperium of Man '- The war against the Imperium continues with the wrath of the Malignant Spirits. * '''Wardens Vigil ''- Ever since Illiath split from the Wardens Vigil, they have fought an unending war between eachother. Kren despises Illiath, and Illiath loathes Kren. Their fleets wage constant crusades, their armies clash until the end of time. When the universe is empty of Chaos and of Man, they will continue to fight until the other is dead. * '''Trial (Formerly) '- The Warband known as the Trial was hunting the Malignant Spirits ever since they disturbed their home. The Malignant Spirits assaulted them every now and then to shed more blood and slow their advance. Ever since the Final Battle with the Wardens, the Malignant Spirits and Trial have become close allies. Notable Quotes By the Malignant Spirits About the Malignant Spirits Trivia The original lore was to have the Wardens Vigil be the II Legion, with their Primarch being one Euagor Destophilies, the Primarch and the Malignant Spirits splitting from the Loyalists during the Horus Heresy, and the slightly absurd idea that they would have another, and somehow stronger, Planet Killer. As that violates the Canon-Friendly policy of the Wiki, I have altered the lore. The previous lore will be confined to a small canon between me and my friends and my head canon. Since the names of some of the fleet ships incorporate both Latin and Blood, most of their names have some sort of "Sanguine" in it. This poses possible confusion, of course, because of the Blood Angels Primarch, Sanguinius, and everything named after him Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Free Use Category:Renegade Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Illiath, The One drenched in Blood